


Miss Me?

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [26]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: He was terrified that something, or someone was some how going to snap Crixus out of this blessed, insane mind set he had fallen into. And that just wasn't fucking acceptable at the moment.





	Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Here's another one for y'all! Sorry for the delay guys. I'm working on them I swear! Your comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries are amazing and I love them thank you!

"And you find yourself here alone because.....?" Crixus chuckles at the exaggeration from his Celtic friend.

"Naevia has had a terrible past few months. Sometimes she wishes to sleep alone rather than around anyone." He explains. The fact stings a little, but what else could he do but stay supportive? Gannicus hums at the answer nodding as he sits down. Crixus tears his eyes away from the exposed skin as his tunic rises up. 

"Sounds lonely." Crixus makes a face with a half shrug. "For you." Gannicus clarifies. 

"F-for me?" Gannicus nods again setting his cup down. 

"Yes. You found the woman who holds your heart, and yet you cannot hold her to chest." Crixus looks warily at him. 

"You sound as if you speak from experience." He accuses. Gannicus barks out a laugh. Crixus swallows thickly. Now was not the time. 

"Something like that yes." Gannicus pats Crixus's thigh. "So, know my words are wise and true." Crixus stares down at his hand.

"I have always known this." Gannicus grins looking delighted. 

"That true. You have admired me from the start have you not?" Crixus licks his lips quickly unable to do anything but nod. "I thought so. See, while I was free I had always thought that the feeling I had whenever I head about your victories was jealousy and a little bit of pride." Crixus felt his tongue rip itself off the roof of his mouth.

"You've heard about my victories? I had simply thought you heard of my title." Gannicus chuckles.

"That is how I heard of it. Anyways it wasn't until I stepped out on the sands again, and saw you standing next to Oenomaus that I understood that I was wrong. It wasn't jealousy." Crixus blinks. 

"Wh-what was it?" Gannicus glances around, it was late enough that their corner has ended up being secluded and unobserved. His grin returns as he was suddenly crawling into Crixus' lap. "Gannicus!"

Crixus was cut off by a swift kiss. Eyes wide he stares at the Celt refusing to move he leaves his hands firmly planted on the ground. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to reciprocate the motion, and the gods curse him but his cock hardens almost instantly. Gannicus hums pulling back, flicking his tongue across Crixus' lips as he does. 

"I can't say I expected anything less, considering you and Naevia." Crixus clears his throat looking around. The  _last_ thing he needs is for Naevia to see or hear about this. 

"Then you understand why I cannot do this." Crixus pleads. Gannicus scootches closer grinding them together as he does. Crixus bites the inside of his cheek to remain silent. 

"Except," Gannicus leans forward whispering in his ear, "I talked to her first." There was a moment where white hot rage exploded inside of Crixus, but his cock throbs keeping him rooted to the spot. 

"Like you're talking to me now?" He asks through gritted teeth. Gannicus laughs softly.

"I wouldn't dare. Just because I can defeat you, does not mean I wish to." Crixus tilts his head looking at him. Gannicus can see something shift in the Gaul's eyes. 

"Is that so?" Gannicus grunts, and gasps when Crixus suddenly knocks him onto his back. The weight of the Gaul covering him, has a moan slipping from him. Crixus's eyes dance with devilish intent. "I think I know why." Gannicus arches with a twist of his hips. Smirking, Crixus dips his head covering Gannicus' mouth with his own. The blond sighs heavily reaching up running his fingers through Crixus' hair. He was ecstatic to see it was growing back out. Crixus preens at the soft noises he was pulling from the Celt.

They break apart and share a quick look. 

In an instant the two of them were scrambling. Pulling at each other's clothes. There was a ripping noise that Crixus didn't know the source of but he was far from caring. Even before he had Gannicus' fully undressed beneath him, his cock was leaking with want. He absolutely  _ached_ to bury himself into the older man. Pacing himself, Crixus trails open mouthed, wet kisses down Gannicus. Across his neck, over his collar bone, tasting his sun kissed skin, just like he's dreamed of doing since he first laid eye on him. Gannicus' breath hitches reaching in between them and wrapping his hand around the both of them. Crixus gasps jerking into his fists. 

"Eager for my cock are we?" Crixus teases. Gannicus feels a thrill run up his spine. He wasn't exactly sure  **what** happened in the ludus after he left, but the new confidence in Crixus was just too alluring to pass up. 

"Not if you keep running your mouth like a fucking woman I won't be." He shoots back. Crixus growls nipping at Gannicus's neck. The two shift and writhe against one another for a moment, until Crixus' impatience was getting the better of him. With a huff he tosses one of Gannicus's legs over his shoulder pulling back to make sure he could watch what he was doing. Gannicus opens his mouth to protest but Crixus fills his mouth with two fingers instead. Gannicus raises an eyebrow sucking and licking at them, never one to back down from a challenge. Crixus smirks watching him for a moment while his free hand caresses and kneads at the globes of his ass. 

"We have three options here." Crixus informs not removing his hand. Gannicus tilts his head. A sign that he was listening. "Either, I could take you dry," Gannicus scrunches up his nose, and Crixus nods in agreement, "we can stop what we're doing and go down to Nasir and that shit Agron and ask to borrow some oil, the least appealing option if you ask me," Gannicus gives a hard suck, "or; you can replace fingers with cock and get all the lubrication you could want." Gannicus nods happily opening his mouth. Crixus chuckles moving to straddle the man's neck. He barely manages to angle himself before Gannicus wraps his arms around Crixus' hips and swallows his cock. Eyes wide Crixus's mouth drops open. He sees and hears the blond choking on his dick but it was difficult to process. The tight mouth, the skilled tongue, it was almost too much. With a curse he pulls back, manhandling Gannicus onto his side. 

"Am I not good enough for you?" He teases. Crixus ignores him, rubbing small circles against his hole. Gannicus bites his lip, trying to hide a smile. It was so nice to be able to banter with someone again. Perhaps that was the reason he liked Melitta so much. 

"You've asked for this." Crixus mumbles drawing Gannicus out of his thoughts. He barely registered what was said before Crixus was fitting his cock inside him, inch by pain staking inch.

" _Fuuu_ uck!" He groans out reaching up to dig his nails into Crixus' forearms. The Gaul smirks at him almost shaking with the effort to keep himself under control. Naevia held his heart, but he couldn't deny the pull he's always had towards this man. And this? This was better than anything he could have dared hoped for. 

"Are you alright? Or does the old man need a breather?" Gannicus pops open eyes he wasn't aware had closed staring up at Crixus. 

"What did you just fucking say?" Crixus rocks his hips with a wink. Gannicus snorts. "I'll show you old, you fucking goat." He snips swinging a leg over Crixus's shoulder and starts matching his rhythm. 

For a moment the two of them were lost. Simply enjoying the sensations the other provided. Crixus was mesmerized by the way Gannicus arches himself, throwing his head back, face backdropped by blonde hair. The way his cheeks were flushed and little beads of sweat formed across his forehead were endearing. Crixus bends down easily coaxing the celt to stop worrying his bottom lip. Gannicus hums cupping Crixus' face shifting himself so he was able to add a little force behind his own thrusts. 

Between the stress he's felt ever since the day prior to massacring the House if Batiatus, finding Naevia, keeping others fed and safe, fighting with Agron, and helping Naevia cope with her trama, Crixus has had extremely little time to think about his base desires. The logic of this doesn't make it any easier to control the stuttering of his hips. The desperate nonsensical noises he was whispering into Gannicus's neck. The Celt was tight, and hot, unsurprisingly skilled and something he has lusted after for many years. Crixus gently sinks his teeth into the tender flesh where neck meets shoulder. He was torn. It would help his ego, and stamina if Gannicus didn't make those delicious sounds, but at the same time, Crixus purposefully shifts his hips, pressing himself more firmly against the man beneath him and adding more pressure into his bite  _just_ to hear them again. 

Growling lightly, Gannicus rakes his nails up Crixus' back. He relishes in the way the muscles roll under his touch. The harsh intake of breath against his skin. With a throbe his cock aches between his thighs. Leaking hotly against both their stomachs. Whimpering, Gannicus ruts against the Gaul not daring to open his eyes. He was terrified that something or someone, some how was going to make Crixus snap out of whatever blessed insane mind set he had fallen into. And that just wasn't fucking acceptable at the moment. He cries out, louder than he should have when Crixus managed to snake an arm between them and fist the head of his cock. Gannicus was frantic. Clawing at anything he could reach. Crixus has managed to have been slamming his cock against the sensitive nerves withen this entire damned time, yet something had been holding him back from the edge he has found himself on all fucking week. It wasn't until the words were whispers, so hotly, all raspy and shakey in his ear did he realize how true they were,

"Miss me you fucking cunt?" Gannicus shouts in delight as he bursts in Crixus' hand. Never before did he think he needed a bit of dirty talk but gods save him, Crixus did it so well 

"Yes, oh fuck, Crixus!" He exclaims convulsing around him, scrambling for anything and everything to cling to. 

"All the whores in the world just couldn't do it for you. Not when you were dreaming of my cock hmm? Tell me my little champion, tell me how you ached for me." Crixus all but snarls, movements never slowing. Gannicus tosses his head back and forth a mixture of pain slowly being added to his euphoria. 

"Ngh, Cr-Crixus, I,  _fuck_ , I dreamt of you every night. Couldn't help but ima-shit, i-imagine this moment." He confesses blindly. Skin slapping skin echoed around them, surely loud enough to gain someone's attention. "Please, Crixus." He gasps. Crixus moans clinging to him, ramming half a dozen more times before stopping without warning. Gannicus groans feeling the balm of not liquid coating his insides. 

Panting the two of them lie together for an unclear amount of time. Long enough for their sweat to cool and their combine cum to dry in places one shouldn't have dried semen on. Chuckling Gannicus relaxes onto the ground unwinding himself from his odd placement on Crixus. Grinning sheepishly Crixus pulls himself out and off of him. In silence they work to but themselves and each other back to rights. It was soft, and tender and more comfortable than Gannicus had thought it was going to be. 

"Apologies. I do not believe you wished that to be overly brief." Crixus admits with a small shift. Gannicus beams leaning in and swiping a kiss. 

"It was fantastic. I do not believe I could have standed it any longer." He laughs softly at the stunned look he was given. "I did not lie when I said I missed you. Nor did I lie about dreaming of you." Crixus stares at him wide eyed. Gannicus was distracted by the way his throat worked when he swallows. 

"I-I had.dreamt of you every night. Always had you on my mind." He tells. Gannicus could feel his heart soar. 

"Then it looks like we need to speak to Naevia." There was a confused look. "Because with that information I plan on making this a repeat performance." Crixus rolls his eyes and smiles brightly. 

"Absolutely."

 


End file.
